Diabolik Lovers
by Maggie's Dreams
Summary: Isabella Swan es una chica relativamente normal pero su vida da un giro inesperado cuando su padre es transferido al extranjero, y ella es enviada a vivir en una mansión. Al llegar, descubre que en ella habitan seis hermanos vampiro que tienen interés en su sangre, con los que tiene que convivir para poder sobrevivir y descubrir la historia de su verdadero origen.
1. Destinada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer y la trama está _basada_ en una historia creada por Idea Factory, Reject y Zexcs.**

 **Hola a todos, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que publico una historia. Esta en especial, aún no la termino de escribir pero sentí que era el momento correcto para compartirla con ustedes.**

 **Esta nueva historia esta basada en la trama de un anime que lleva el mismo nombre, aunque van a haber algunos cambios con respecto a la actitud de los personajes, en especial de la protagonista, y también le voy a agregar algunos detalles para hacer que la trama tenga más sentido. Va a ser un fanfic relativamente largo, unos 48 capítulos mas o menos.**

 **Así que sin más detalles, espero que disfruten de la lectura y comenten que les parece o si tienen alguna sugerencia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO**

 _Dentro de una iglesia polvorienta y destrozada por el paso de los años, las únicas voces que se escuchaban era la de mi padre junto con la mía._

— _¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¿Fuiste convocado por una iglesia extrajera? —grité sin poder controlar mi rabia._

— _No grites dentro de la iglesia, Bella —me susurró papá, con su voz sorprendentemente tranquila —Cálmate un poco, por favor._

— _Que me calme, dices. Creo que cualquier persona reaccionaría así… ¡Después de escuchar semejante locura!_

 _En respuesta, mi padre me lanzó una severa mirada, eso hizo que bajara la cabeza avergonzada. Pasaron varios minutos antes que me tranquilizara y me atreviera a hablar de nuevo:_

— _Esa misión en el extranjero… ¿Dónde dijiste que es?_

— _Hmm. Al parecer es en… Europa Oriental._

— _¿E-Europa Oriental? ¿El este de Europa?_

— _Así es, Bella. De hecho, tú no lo sabes pero cuando era joven viví un tiempo allí._

— _Pero… ¿Qué pasará con esta iglesia?_

— _No te preocupes por ello, esta iglesia pasará a manos de mi sucesor inmediatamente. Además… Si algo sale mal en Europa, tú estarás a salvo, aquí en Estados Unidos._

— _¡¿Qué?!_

 _No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían y mi respiración se aceleraba, mis manos se cerraron en puños. Padre, quizás notado mi rabia, posó sus manos sobre mis hombros._

— _Bella, escúchame con atención… Yo estaba pensando en… Ir solo a Europa, entiende que es demasiado peligroso como para llevarte conmigo._

— _Pero… No puedes, papá… Déjame ir contigo, por favor._

 _No puede retenerlo más, sentí como gruesas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, mi mirada se nubló rápidamente y no pude ver la expresión de mi padre._

— _Bella, vivir alejado de ti… También es doloroso para mí. Por favor, entiende que es por tu bien._

 _Estaba enojada, dolida y, por sobre todo, triste. Sabía que el trabajo era importante para mi padre pero no podía creer que era más importante que yo._

— _¿Por mi bien? ¿Te parece bien dejar a tu única hija viviendo sola? ¿Acaso no puedes rechazar la petición?_

— _He pensado en eso miles de veces pero… Esta es una misión que… Sólo papá puede cumplir._

— _¿Que sólo tú puedes cumplir? ¿Qué clase de misión es?_

 _Papá se estaba comportando raro, en todo este tiempo no me había mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez._

— _Eh… D-De cualquier manera, quédate tranquila, hice los arreglos necesarios para que sigas con tu vida normalmente. Me iré mañana por la noche y mientras dure mi viaje, podrás quedarte con la familia que vive en esta dirección._

 _La mano de mi padre temblaba ligeramente mientras sacaba un papel del bolsillo de sus pantalones y me lo extendía._

— _¿Hmm? ¿Quiénes viven allí? —pregunté bastante confundida._

— _Nunca te hablé acerca de ellos, ya que, son… Familiares muy lejanos. Pero tienen lazos con la iglesia, así que, ellos entienden la situación._

 _No tenía otra opción más que hacerle caso a mi padre, de todos modos no creo que sea por mucho tiempo. Así que, con ese pensamiento, me resigné y guardé el papel en mi bolso._

— _Vale, como sea._

Verde, verde y más verde. Eso era todo lo que podía ver a través de la ventana del taxi que mi padre llamó para que me llevara a la casa de mis parientes lejanos.

Sentí como mis manos sudaban y las ganas de vomitar se intensificaban. Estaba muy nerviosa, no conocían a ninguna de las personas con las que iba a vivir, tampoco sabía nada de ellos, ni siquiera sus nombres. Además, me aterraba pensar que quizás no les agrade…

—¡Señorita! —Me sobresalté al escuchar un furioso grito masculino.

Mi vista se dirigió hasta aquel molesto ruido para encontrarme con el taxista, sus abundantes mejillas estaban rojas y me miraba como si quisiera lazarme por la ventana.

De repente, caí en cuenta sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y le devolví la mirada sintiéndome bastante culpable. En todo el recorrido había estado tan absorta con el paisaje y con mis propios pensamientos que seguramente el pobre hombre ha de haber tenido que hablarme por mucho tiempo y yo sin prestarle una mínima atención.

Miraba como la boca del taxista articulaba unas cuantas palabras mientras movía sus brazos exageradamente hacia mí.

—¿Eh? —dije tontamente al darme cuenta que, nuevamente, no le estaba prestando la suficiente atención.

—Lle-ga-mos. —repitió el hombre con voz cansina.

¿Llegamos? ¿Tan rápido?

Miré por la ventana pero todo seguía verde, cientos de árboles se alzaban construyendo lo que parecía un infinito sendero. Volví mi vista hacia el taxista quien, con un brusco movimiento de cabeza, me indicó hacia el otro lado.

Me giré sintiéndome un poco avergonzada y lo que vi fue sorprendente. Allí había un inmenso jardín de rosas, por un lado estaban cientos de rosas rojas y por el otro habían pálidas rosas blancas. Todo protegido por un alto portón de rejas negras que se perdían entre los árboles que rodeaban el lugar.

Y no sólo eso, lentamente me bajé del taxi para admirar mejor la gigante mansión que se encontraba al centro del hermoso jardín. Tuve que alzar mi vista para contemplarla por completo, era impetuosa, el sólo mirarla te robaba el aliento.

—No puede ser, debe haber algún error con la dirección… —susurré hacia el taxista.

Pero no había rastros de él. A mi lado sólo quedaba mi solitario equipaje, miré hacia ambos lados pero el taxi definitivamente ya había desaparecido.

 _Vaya, pero que impaciente resultó ser el taxista,_ pensé un poco enojada.

Aún así me armé de valor para caminar hasta el portón y empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Este cedió un poco, lo suficiente para poder pasar junto con mi maleta, y así, seguí avanzando recto por un pequeño camino de piedras que separaba por color a las hermosas rosas.

Maravillada, caminé un poco más lento por ese sendero hasta que llegué a una gran puerta doble. Suspiré fuertemente antes de tocar la puerta.

Nada.

Volví a tocar esta vez con más fuerza y más insistentemente pero, de nuevo, no hubo ninguna respuesta. Esperé unos minutos y estaba dispuesta a tocar nuevamente cuando, de repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando a un señor de edad quien tenía una expresión de absoluta seriedad.

Grité asustada, no había escuchado sus pasos acercándose ni nada y además, él era realmente intimidante. Volví a mirarlo para fijarme en que iba vestido con un uniforme de mayordomo.

—Eh.. Hola, mucho g-gusto, soy… —comencé a presentarme pero el señor repentinamente tomó mi maleta y se dio vuelta, caminando dentro de la mansión.

Sentí como escalofríos corrían por mi cuerpo, eso fue bastante extraño. En contra de mis deseos pero sabiendo muy bien que no tenía otra opción, entré a la mansión siguiendo al señor de uniforme.

Lo primero en que me fijé fue en la casi absoluta falta de iluminación, sin mencionar que era bastante tarde y el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse. Seguí caminando por una alfombra de color rojo oscuro hasta que llegué al principio de unas grandes escaleras, me detuve sintiéndome absorta en el exuberante lujo que adornaba el vestíbulo.

Aterrada, me fijé en que el señor había desaparecido silenciosamente. Miré a mi alrededor y, además de las escaleras sólo había una puerta abierta a mi izquierda.

Sin tener idea de donde me llevaría pero sintiéndome incontrolablemente curiosa, entré por la dichosa puerta.


	2. ¿Novia o Sacrificio?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer y la trama está _basada_ en una historia creada por Idea Factory, Reject y Zexcs.**

 **Hola a todos, nuevamente vuelvo con otro capítulo y aprovecho de avisarles que voy a publicar idealmente una vez por semana. Además, e** **ste capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior, así que espero que lo disfruten y me digan que les parece dejando un comentario.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _No es nada especial_ , me dije mientras inspeccionaba la espaciosa habitación en la que acababa de entrar. Ciertamente era igual de lujosa que el vestíbulo, incluso había un gran ventanal y un largo sofá de color verde oscuro…

Un momento, que rayos es ese bulto en el sofá. Miré de vuelta al vestíbulo pero nada había cambiado, así que, sintiéndome un poco asustada caminé cautelosamente hasta aquel bulto. No había mucha claridad, así que tuve que acercarme bastante para apreciar que se trataba de un muchacho recostado plácidamente sobre el mueble.

Sonreí un poco al ver cuan tranquilo se veía con los ojos cerrados mientras su pelo castaño claro caía delicadamente sobre uno de sus párpados, al parecer estaba profundamente dormido.

Él vestía desaliñadamente algo parecido a un uniforme de instituto de color negro y, en vez de corbata, llevaba una bufanda roja atada a su cuello. Acerqué mi mano para sacudirlo un poco y así poder despertarlo pero cuando le toqué, me sobresalté con su temperatura corporal pues el chico estaba congelado.

Preocupada, acerqué mi mano a su pecho, sin embargo, no sentí ningún latido. Solté un gritito desesperada mientras rápidamente sacaba mi celular del bolsillo de mis jeans, marqué con mis dedos temblorosos a una ambulancia hasta que sentí como una mano ajena me arrebataba bruscamente mi celular.

—Demonios, eres muy ruidosa —reclamó el muchacho incorporándose del sofá mientras abría perezosamente sus ojos color verde —. Esta no es tu casa, así que tranquilízate.

Él me dedicó una mirada odiosa mientras yo le admiraba como si estuviera enfrente de un zombi.

—¡E-estás vivo!

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Pero tu corazón no latía… —susurré para mi misma, sintiéndome confundida.

Algo andaba mal con este chico, llámenme loca pero sentía claramente como su mirada irradiaba peligro puro.

Bastante asustada, decidí que mi mejor opción era huir cobardemente mientras pudiera, así que, me apresuré a darle la espalda groseramente para volver al vestíbulo pero antes de poder avanzar, sentí una mano en mi cintura jalándome hacia atrás.

—¡Qué rayos!

Caí sobre el largo sofá mientras protestaba al ver que el extraño se montaba sobre mí y, susurrándome con cierto tono de burla, me dijo:

—Supongo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso, estoy a punto de tomarte.

Aún no terminaba de asimilar sus palabras cuando sentí algo húmedo deslizándose por mi cuello.

 _¿Me está lamiendo el cuello?_ , pensé horrorizada ante la idea de que mi primera experiencia íntima con un chico fuera de esta manera tan bizarra.

Pero incluso antes de que pudiera contraatacar, hasta mí llegó otra profunda voz masculina.

—Edward, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

Esa sensación húmeda cesó de inmediato pero su gran cuerpo aún seguía sobre mí, sin dejarme libre.

—Demonios, Demetri —se lamentó el chico raro.

Giré mi cabeza hacia un lado para poder ver mejor al otro chico, él vestía un pulcro uniforme de color negro con corbata roja en conjunto con unos guantes blancos que le daban cierto estilo antiguo.

Su pelo era de color negro azabache y sus ojos eran de un profundo tono carmesí. Unos lentes colgaban de la perfilada nariz del muchacho, quien mantenía una inescrutable expresión seria.

—Estás cerca del pasillo de entrada, que se supone es un lugar para recibir visitas —contestó educadamente el recién llegado, sin inmutarse por las palabras del castaño —. Haz tus actividades personales en tu habitación.

Él era bastante atractivo pero de alguna manera su voz me daba escalofríos, era como si intentara esconder un irremediable odio detrás de esa educada actitud. Y era bastante obvio, con sólo apreciar las molestas mirada que se dedicaban los extraños entre sí.

El castaño fue el primero en apartar la vista, soltando un suspiro mientras se incorporaba quedando sentado en el mullido sofá junto a mi cuerpo recostado.

—Como sea, eso fue aburrido —fue la única defensa que salió de los labios del chico junto a mí.

Sintiéndome libre y pensando que era mi última oportunidad de escapar, me levanté rápidamente del sillón para correr junto al recién llegado, quién de alguna manera me había salvado de una extraña situación.

—¡Por favor, ayúdeme! —le grité poniendo todas mis esperanzas en su respuesta.

Mi respiración se había acelerado considerablemente, estaba nerviosa. Él pelinegro simplemente me miró fríamente por el rabillo de su ojo.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

Claro, que estúpida. Ni si quiera me había presentado y, al haberme encontrado en tan vergonzosa situación con el otro muchacho, seguramente estaría pensando que era su novia o algo así.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo mientras hacía todo lo posible por responder y mantener su mirada al mismo tiempo.

—S-soy Isab-bella Swan… Mi p-padre dijo que podría vivir aquí.

Busqué en mis bolsillos el arrugado papel que me había escrito mi padre antes de irse. Apenas lo encontré se lo extendí al muchacho, ilusionada que me dijera que estaba equivocada de dirección.

Él miró superficialmente el papel para luego devolvérmelo bruscamente mientras tomaba su barbilla entre sus dedos y entrecerraba sus ojos ligeramente, como si intentara recordar algo.

—No escuché nada al respecto —me contestó finalmente para después fijar su atención en el castaño —. Edward, explícame esto.

—¿Huh? ¿Debo saberlo? —respondió malhumorado, dirigiéndome otra mirada odiosa —. Nunca me dijiste nada de eso, tabla.

—¡Eso es porque me atacaste de la nada! –le grité, procesando aún sus palabras —Espera, ¿dijiste tabla? ¿hablas de mi?

—Boba, por supuesto que estoy hablando sobre ti, eres tan plana como una tabla.

Mi cara seguía sonrojándose aún más, a este punto no sabía si era por vergüenza o rabia, quizás ambas.

—Es extraño, no estaba informado sobre esto —interrumpió el pelinegro.

—Disculpa pero, ¿quién eres tú? —me atreví a preguntarle.

—No deberíamos hablar aquí —comentó sin responder a mi duda —. Sígueme.

El pelinegro salió rápidamente por la puerta dirigiéndose a un lugar desconocido sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de esperarme. Al darme cuenta que otra vez había quedado sola con el castaño y temiendo otro ataque, prácticamente corrí detrás del otro desconocido muchacho.

Mientras avanzaba, escuché como unos pasos me seguían de cerca junto con una molesta risita engreída. Me giré dispuesta a encararlo pero detrás de mí no había nada más que un oscuro y solitario pasillo.

Extrañamente, me sentí tan asustada de aquella profunda oscuridad que empecé a correr más de prisa hasta alcanzar al desconocido que había entrado por otra gran puerta doble de color azul oscuro.

Entré rápidamente detrás de él para encontrar una espaciosa sala que suertudamente contaba con una excelente iluminación gracias a las lámparas de lágrimas colgadas del techo. Había un largo sofá de color azul con detalles negros y a los costados dos sillones individuales del mismo estilo, al centro una mesita vacía de color negro.

También estaban unas escaleras en forma de caracol, acompañadas con una gruesa baranda de color negro, que llevaban a un segundo piso, en donde al fondo se podían apreciar unas cuantas puertas cerradas.

El pelinegro estaba parado junto a la mesita con una postura impecable, sin dirigirme la mirada. Un poco incómoda avancé pasando por su lado hasta llegar al sofá y sentarme lentamente en una esquina.

Asombrada, también me fijé en que el castaño estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales con sus piernas sobre la mesita, mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

 _No recuerdo haberlo visto salir de la otra habitación_ , me dije, _aunque seguramente no me fijé._

Pasaron unos minutos en total silencio hasta que el muchacho de lentes se animó a decirme con mucha delicadeza:

—Ahora, en el interés de la formalidad, déjanos saber como lograste entrar a esta casa.

Sintiendo dos fuertes miradas sobre mí, contesté un poco nerviosa:

—Bueno, yo estaba…

De repente e interrumpiendo mi historia, escuché una risa burlona que resonó por toda la sala.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Escuché como decía una voz masculina con un tono juguetón.

Miré al castaño y al pelinegro pero ninguno había articulado una palabra, los dos miraban seriamente a un punto sobre mí. Seguí sus miradas para encontrar a otro muchacho apoyado casualmente en la baranda de la escaleras.

A simple vista, era bastante alto y vestía el mismo uniforme que los otros dos, solo que él le había agregado un sombrero de color negro.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Realmente hay una linda niña humana aquí?

Vi como sonrió satisfecho al notar que lo estaba examinando. Desvié rápidamente mi mirada, al mismo instante en que sentí una sensación húmeda en mi mejilla derecha.

Miré hacia un lado para encontrarme al mismo muchacho que estaba en las escaleras hace unos segundos y ahora se encontraba justo a mi lado sonriendo arrogantemente luego de haber… ¿Lamido mi mejilla?

—Hueles tan dulcemente bien —Fue lo único que me dijo al ver mi confundida expresión.

 _Que raros son todo aquí_ , pensé mientras recordaba que el otro extraño también me había lamido.

Escuché otra risita proveniente del último aparecido. Lo seguí mirando detenidamente, fijándome en que casualmente él compartía el mismo color de ojos que el joven castaño.

Estaba concentrada en compararlos hasta que sentí nuevamente esa incómoda sensación en la parte trasera de mi oreja izquierda. Asustada, me paré bruscamente de mi asiento mientras me giraba para encontrar a otro joven parado silenciosamente detrás del sofá.

—Tienes razón, si es dulce —Escuché decía casualmente el muchacho que hasta ahora había estado en silencio.

Fruncí mi seño mientras observaba mejor al chico recién aparecido. Sin ser la excepción él también vestía un impecable uniforme de color negro, sólo que él utilizaba pantaloncillos cortos junto a un accesorio un tanto bizarro… Un oso de peluche.

Mirándolo mejor, se notaba por sus facciones un tanto infantiles que él era el más pequeño de todos. Pero aún así, se veía lo bastante mayor como para andar cargando a todas partes un oso de peluche.

Él me observaba seriamente con sus ojos de color carmesí mientras abrazaba fuertemente al pequeño peluche, como si temiera que se lo arrebataran. Desvíe la mirada sin poder sostenerla más, él era sin dudas, el chico más raro que había visto en mi vida.

Pero gracias a Dios, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que alguien más hablara.

—Ahora, ustedes dos, ¿no creen que ese comportamiento no es un poco descortés para una dama que acaban de conocer? —les reprendió el pelinegro a los últimos aparecidos.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero no todo el mundo quiere probar algo que se ve delicioso? —se defendió el muchacho con el sombrero —. ¿No es así, Alec?

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió con calma el chico raro.

Sentí como me volvía a sonrojar al escuchar sus palabras, no era un halago exactamente pero aún así era vergonzoso que se refieran a ti como algo delicioso.

—¡Ya basta, idiotas! —interrumpió malhumoradamente el castaño —. Su majestad fue el que la vio primero, así que su majestad será su primer todo.

¿Se llamaba su majestad a sí mismo?

—Patético —Resonó una desconocida voz ronca en la sala —. Estoy harto de que te llames a ti mismo su majestad.

Vi graciosamente como el joven castaño miraba hacia todas partes intentando averiguar dónde se encontraba el sujeto que acababa de interrumpir.

—¡Muéstrate! —gritó irritado el castaño aún paseando su mirada por la habitación —. Se que eres tú, Riley.

—Por aquí —le contestó la misma voz anterior.

Como todos, también seguí el sonido de su voz hasta encontrar a un muchacho de tez pálida, cabello negro azabache y ojos de color miel apoyado contra una pared cercana, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho de manera desafiante.

Él, como todos los demás, también utilizaba el mismo uniforme pero de manera mucho más desarreglada que los otros. Llevaba las mangas arremangadas, no usaba corbata e incluso, su blusa estaba rota en algunas partes.

Quizás los había pillado mientras regresaban del instituto y seguramente asistían en la tarde, ya que, dudo mucho que se pasen todo el día con uniforme.

—Creí que olía a humano por aquí, así que eres tú —siguió hablando el misterioso muchacho mirándome rencorosamente —. ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi preciado sueño?

—¿C-como has entrado? —le respondí con otra pregunta, intentando distraerlo de su mal humor.

—¡Responde a mi pregunta primero!

Aprecie como lanzaba un golpe contra la pared y esta se rompía bajo su puño. En ese momento me quedé sin palabras, no sabía exactamente como responder a esa extraña pregunta y más aún cuando quien te lo pregunta tiene serios problemas en controlar su enfado.

El ambiente se sumergió en un incómodo silencio hasta que alguien se aclaró fuertemente la garganta.

—¿Acaso no les han dicho algo sobre esta dama que ha venido a vivir con nosotros? —preguntó el educado joven de lentes con un tono molesto.

Nuevamente, nadie respondió y regresó un mortal silencio a la habitación, solo que esta vez decidí ser yo la que diera fin a esta incómoda y muy extraña situación.

—Disculpen, creo que todo esto es un malentendido… Así que me iré —Fue la única solución que se ocurrió en ese instante.

Rápidamente me di media vuelta y con un paso apresurado caminé en dirección a la salida, hasta que… Oh sorpresa, otra voz me interrumpió.

—¿Eres tú la mujer que él mencionó? —me preguntó otra voz desconocida.

En contra de mi voluntad pero sin querer ser más grosera, me giré hacia el sonido de aquella voz. Para mi gran mala suerte, había aparecido mágicamente otro chico quien estaba sentado relajadamente en el inicio de las escaleras.

Él tenía cabello color dorado, llevaba puestos unos grandes auriculares y sus ojos estaban cerrados, si no lo hubiera escuchado hablar hace unos segundos juraría que está durmiendo.

—Jasper, ¿sabes algo acerca de esta chica? —le interrogó el joven castaño.

—Quizás.

—No digas quizás, me gustaría una explicación —le pidió educadamente el pequeño que sostenía a su oso de felpa.

Miré como el tranquilo joven abría lentamente sus ojos color celeste y mientras se estiraba perezosamente pude apreciar como vestía de igual manera que sus compañeros.

—Ese tipo me contactó el otro día, dijo que iba a llegar una invitada de parte de la Iglesia y que había que tratarla con respeto —contó finalmente el rubio con voz adormilada.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que esta tabla es la futura novia? —reclamó indignado el castaño.

No sabía exactamente a que se refería pero no me gustaba el extraño giro que estaba tomando esta situación.

—Aunque parece más un sacrificio que una novia —opinó el muchacho mientras soltaba un poco el agarre en su oso.

¿Novia? ¿Sacrificio?

Estaba comenzando a desesperarme, no tenía idea que estaban hablando sobre mí.

—Oh cierto —agregó el rubio volviendo a cerrar sus ojos despreocupadamente—, también dijo que no la matáramos.

—¿Eh?, eso significa que tendremos una relación muy larga con ella —dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente el chico con sombrero.

Yo aún seguía procesando todas sus palabras y a medida que más escuchaba, más me aterraban estas personas.

—Al parecer no hay ningún malentendido, así que permítenos presentarnos… Somos los hermanos Cullen —me aclaró el chico con lentes, señalando al aburrido muchacho rubio —. El es el hijo mayor, Jasper.

—Mucho ruido… —reclamó el recién nombrado frunciendo el seño aún con sus ojos cerrados.

—Yo soy el siguiente, Demetri —se presentó el pelinegro para luego mirar fríamente al muchacho castaño de ojos verdes —. Él es el tercero, Edward.

Este, al escuchar su nombre, me sonrió burlonamente para luego advertirme:

—No te escaparás la próxima vez.

—Alec —Prosiguió Demetri con las presentaciones.

El chico con el peluche, sorprendentemente, no era el menor. Y tampoco perdió su oportunidad para hablar.

—Por favor, permíteme probarte otra vez.

Decidí ignorarlo, sin entender realmente el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Volví a mirar a Demetri para apreciar que señalaba con su cabeza al alto muchacho con sombrero.

—Él es Emmett.

—Encantado de conocerte, _little bitch_ —me dijo el último nombrado, guiñándome un ojo.

Rápidamente, sin querer iniciar una pelea y pasando por alto el hecho que Emmett me acababa de insultar, fijé mi vista en el único que quedaba por presentarse.

—Y el último, Riley.

—Qué perdida de tiempo —gruñó Riley cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Esto… No, esto tiene que ser un error, nadie me dijo nada acerca de novias —afirmé intentando convencerme a mi misma que esto no estaba pasando —. Yo… Necesito hablar con mi padre.

Llevé mis manos a mis bolsillos buscando mi celular pero rápidamente me di cuenta que no lo tenía. Escuché una risa burlona y cuando levanté la mirada me sentí morir al apreciar que Edward estaba jugando con mi celular entre sus dedos.

—¿Debería devolverlo? —se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se le escapaban una risitas.

Desesperada, corrí hasta él intentando quitarle mi pertenencia pero al parecer predijo mis acciones por que rápidamente levanto su mano con la que sostenía mi celular. Intenté saltar para alcanzarlo pero era imposible, él era más alto que yo incluso sentado.

Así pasaron unos minutos en donde el único que disfrutaba de la situación era Edward. Hasta que de repente, una pálida mano se interpuso en nuestra pelea, quitándole mi celular a Edward.

Miré que se trataba de Riley, quién me miraba con una cansina expresión mientras sostenía mi celular en su mano.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —le pregunté bastante confundida al ver como apretaba furiosamente mi celular entre sus dedos.

Sorprendida, admiré como el pequeño aparato cedía bajo la fuerza que ejercía Riley, produciendo un fuerte sonido mientras se rompía en varios pedazos y en ese momento, sentí como mis últimas esperanzas desaparecían.

—¿C-como pudiste?

—Piérdete —gruño Riley mientras dejaba caer al piso lo que había quedado de mi celular.

—Ya, ya, little bitch—Sentí una gélida mano en mi hombro derecho, me giré para encontrar la gran sonrisa de Emmett —. Vamos a ser grandes amigos, así que no necesitas tu viejo celular.

Mientras intentaba buscar otra solución, sentí una respiración sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Un poco mareada, me giré rápidamente hacia el otro lado para mirar que Alec estaba justo atrás mío, olisqueando tranquilamente mi piel.

—De hecho, he estado sintiéndome bastante hambriento —dijo contra mi piel, mandándome escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

—Dímelo a mí… Hueles tan delicioso, little bitch.

Sentí como Emmett lamía mi hombro para luego abrir su boca como si intentara morderme. Aunque claramente, al ver sus intenciones, me separé bruscamente del agarre de los dos muchachos e incluso estaba dispuesta a retarles hasta que aprecié algo sorprendente.

Unos largos y afilados colmillos sobresalían de la sonrisa burlona de Emmett. Horrorizada, solté un fuerte grito mientras me daba media vuelta y, siendo guiada por mi instinto de supervivencia, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Estaba a punto de llegar hasta que sentí como perdía el equilibrio para luego caer fuertemente contra el piso. Intenté incorporarme, mientras miraba como los cordones de mis zapatos estaban desabrochados, pero un fuerte dolor en mi rodilla me lo impidió.

Me senté en el piso al mismo tiempo que sostenía mi pierna afectada y pocos segundos después me fijé en como se formaba una oscura mancha roja en la tela de mis jeans.

 _Seguramente me rasmillé la rodilla_ , sospesé lamentándome de mi torpeza.

Entonces fue cuando levanté la mirada para admirar como seis pares de ojos hambrientos estaban fijos sobre mí.


	3. Incertidumbre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer y la trama está basada en una historia creada por Idea Factory, Reject y Zexcs.**

 **Hola a todos, nuevamente vuelvo con el tercer capítulo. Este fue uno de los que más tiempo me costo escribir así que espero que lo aprecien y, por supuesto, lo disfruten también.**

 **Gracias por los buenos comentarios, sin más, nos vemos la próxima semana. Adiós.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

¿Vampiros?

No, esta situación era completamente irreal, parecía una interminable pesadilla. Mi corazón latía descontroladamente y en ese momento lo único que logré hacer fue desabrochar con mis temblorosas manos el crucifijo que llevaba como colgante para luego estirar mis brazos hacia delante, posicionando la pequeña cruz plateada justo frente a mí.

—¡Tomen esto! —grité nerviosa, cerrando fuertemente mis ojos al mismo tiempo que rezaba desesperadamente.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio y me sentí a salvo, hasta que escuche varias risitas burlonas. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme a los seis hermanos riéndose a gusto mientras me admiraban como si fuera algún tipo de raro animal.

—Honestamente… ¿De verdad creíste en cuentos de hadas que aseguran que los vampiros son vulnerables al ajo, cruces sagradas y a la luz del sol? —dijo con tono cansino Demetri mientras acomodaba sus lentes —. Eso sólo demuestra cuan ingenuos y arrogantes pueden llegar a ser los mortales.

No podía creerlo pero en realidad estaba sucediendo, estaba encerrada en una mansión con seis vampiros, seres que hasta este momento había considerado ficticios pero que, sin lugar a dudas, ahora los tenía en frente.

Casi por instinto e ignorando el punzante dolor en mi rodilla, me incorporé rápidamente y eché a correr, abriendo de par en par la puerta de la sala para poder salir de aquella habitación en la que se encontraban mis peores pesadillas.

Con cada paso que daba podía sentir el creciente cansancio golpeándome y maldecí el nunca poder haber hecho deportes, maldecí la descabellada situación en la que me encontraba y también me maldecí a mi misma, por haber sido tan estúpida, pues desde que entre a esta mansión era obvio que algo andaba mal. Tuve que haber llamado a papá apenas me baje del taxi, tuve que haberme ido luego del ataque de Edward, tuve que haber hecho tantas cosas… Como deseaba que mi papá estuviera aquí conmigo, protegiéndome como siempre.

Y de solo recordar que mi padre estaba tan lejos de mí, sentí como mi ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y en pocos segundos mi vista estaba completamente nublada pero aún así no paré de correr por el oscuro pasillo, que en este momento parecía interminable. Aunque claro, supe que fue una mala decisión cuando sentí como mi pie se doblaba y volvía a caer fuertemente al suelo, amortiguando la caída con mis manos.

Aterrada, intenté incorporarme pero mi pie estaba enredado con lo que parecía una especie de cable. Sentándome en el suelo, intenté desesperadamente desenredarme tirando fuertemente del cable, haciendo que un objeto unido a este cayera al suelo provocando un ruido seco.

Nuevamente comencé a recitar mentalmente mi ronda de maldiciones, hasta que me fijé en que aquel objeto desgraciado era un teléfono fijo.

Emocionada con mi hallazgo, miré hacia ambos lados del pasillo y, afortunadamente, estaba desolado. Sin perder más tiempo, me incorporé rápidamente con el teléfono entre mis manos mientras arreglaba el cable con el que me había tropezado, que era precisamente el que mantenía el teléfono conectado a la línea.

Con mis manos temblorosas, marqué aquel número que bien me sabía de memoria y esperé ansiosa a que papá contestara pero luego de unos segundos con el teléfono pegado a mi oído dejé de escuchar los pitidos característicos de una llamada en espera. Confundida, dirigí mi vista al cable para fijarme es que estaba… ¿Cortado?

Parecía imposible hasta que escuché una risa burlona resonando por todo el pasillo, volví a mirar a ambos lados pero no había nadie. Horrorizada, solté el teléfono para volver a correr pero no pude avanzar ni dos pasos hasta que sentí una mano en mi cintura, abrazándome por detrás, y una respiración pesada en mi oído.

—Te dije que no necesitaría un teléfono mientras estés aquí —escuché como me susurraba una grave voz masculina, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo —. Adivina quién soy, little bitch.

Supe quien era al instante pero, sin valor para girarme, me solté como pude de su agarre y volví a correr con todas mis fuerzas sin mirar atrás. No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó, aunque para mí fue una eternidad, hasta que volví a encontrarme con la alfombra roja del pasillo principal que me llevó rápidamente a la entrada.

Paré bruscamente ante la puerta e intenté abrirla pero, por supuesto, estaba cerrada con llave. Con impotencia, la golpeé fuertemente, esperando con todas mis fuerzas que un milagro ocurriese.

Pero nada de eso pasó, muy al contrario, vi como una mano se estampó en la puerta a pocos centímetros de mi cabeza y, sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir cuando, al darme la vuelta, me encontré de frente con el sonriente rostro de Edward.

—¿A dónde estas tratando de ir? —me preguntó con un tono sarcástico mientras ensanchada su sonrisa, mostrando sus filosos y aterradores colmillos —. Ahora es el momento para que grites hasta que tus pulmones no puedan más, sabes que ya no puedes escapar de mí.

Paralizada veía como sus ojos verdes se acercaban peligrosamente a los míos pero en un segundo a mi mente volvieron los recuerdos de su primer ataque y eso fue estímulo suficiente para que reaccionara a empujarlo con mis últimas fuerzas.

No esperé a ver su reacción y, al tener la salida principal bloqueada, no tuve más remedio que subir las escaleras sabiendo muy bien que ya no tenía escapatoria.

El segundo piso era casi una réplica del primero, pasillos largos y oscuros con varias puertas cerradas. Para este momento, más que correr ya estaba trotando desesperadamente y, en contra de mi voluntad, tuve que parar unos segundos para calmar mi respiración antes que me diera un infarto.

Miré hacía atrás para asegurarme que nadie me estuviera persiguiendo y así era, atrás mío solo había una profunda oscuridad. Volví mi mirada hacia el frente y fruncí el seño a darme cuenta de algo que antes había pasado por alto, a pocos pasos estaba una puerta levemente abierta, por la cual se colaba un poco de claridad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, avancé hasta la puerta y la abrí rápidamente para pasar. Una vez dentro, la cerré silenciosamente con pestillo y me dediqué a admirar donde me encontraba.

Era una habitación bastante espaciosa, por lo cual contaba con varios muebles, sin embargo, todos estaban tapados con sábanas blancas, como si esta recámara le perteneciera a alguien que ya no vive aquí. Avancé lentamente hasta llegar a unos ventanales enormes, cubiertos con finas cortinas blancas, por los cuales se colaba la luz de la luna.

Lentamente moví las cortinas para encontrar un pequeño balcón y no solo eso, allí también se encontraba parada la silueta de una mujer con largo cabello color castaño que le cubría hasta las caderas, por las cuales caía un vestido de color negro que llegaba hasta el suelo.

No podía quitar mis ojos de ella y, de repente, como si se hubiera percatado de mi presencia, ella se giró para mirarme pero apenas sus profundos ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos, sentí un punzante dolor en el pecho que me hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás y golpeando un mueble a mis espaldas.

Caí sentada junto a otros objetos que estaban sobre el mueble con el que me tropecé. Volví a mirar al ventanal pero la mujer había desaparecido, intenté ignorarlo mientras buscaba desesperadamente en mis bolsillos una pequeña cajita. Rápidamente la saqué y la abrí para sacar un par de pastillas que me tragué rápidamente, acostumbrada a tomarlas sin agua.

Nuevamente llevé mis manos sobre mi pecho, intentando controlar mi respiración mientras esperaba que las pastillas surtieran efecto. Pues, claramente, toda esta terrorífica situación y el haber corrido por toda la mansión era mucho más de lo que mi corazón podía soportar.

Quizás a una persona con una condición física normal le parezca exagerado pero no para mí, que nací con un corazón deficiente, por lo que con tan solo seis meses de vida fui sometida a un trasplante de corazón, cirugía a la que pocos recién nacidos sobrevivían.

Por ello, siempre me he considerado afortunada y, sobre todo, bendecida. O así me sentía hasta hace un par de años, en donde comencé a sufrir esporádicos dolores en el pecho, los cuales a medida que pasaba el tiempo se fueron intensificando hasta el punto de volverse insoportables. Aunque cuando mi padre me llevó al médico, este simplemente me recetó unas pastillas para mitigar el dolor y me aconsejó que me alejara de situaciones estresantes.

Y eso era justamente lo que intentaba hacer, alejarme de esta situación que parecía sacada de mis peores pesadillas, aunque eso iba a ser prácticamente imposible mientras no lograra calmarme. Así que con esa lógica, decidí acomodarme mejor en el piso para vigilar más eficazmente la puerta y, mientras el dolor disminuía, dirigí mi vista hacia los objetos esparcidos por el suelo debido a mi caída; todos ellos eran libros que parecían bastante antiguos aunque hubo uno en especial que captó mi atención.

Entre todos, se encontraba un libro o más bien una especie de cuadernillo que con la caída se había abierto, dejando al descubierto varias notas escritas a mano con una caligrafía impecablemente ordenada, lo que llamó mi atención puesto que la mía es un desastre.

Debido a mi curiosa naturaleza decidí tomarlo para echar un pequeño vistazo, pues quizás eso me daría alguna pista de quienes eran los habitantes de esta mansión y de la conexión que estos podrían tener con mi padre pero nada más levantar el cuadernillo hizo que de entre sus páginas cayera un papel.

Distraída por esto, primero examiné el papel para darme cuenta que se trataba de una foto algo desgastada y, al apreciarla más de cerca sentí como mi corazón volvía a palpitar descontroladamente, pues en aquella foto se mostraba a mi padre de joven, vestido con su túnica de sacerdote y sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé que estaba dormido y envuelto en una sábana de color rosa.

Aún procesando toda esta nueva información decidí leer rápidamente el cuadernillo, comenzando desde la primera página, en donde habían anotado la fecha del 20 de Abril de 1988 y par de líneas debajo.

—Isabella me da felicidad —susurré para mi misma mientras iba leyendo —… El hecho de que no sea realmente mi hija no significa nada ahora, solo estoy agradecido por esta gran bendición que vivo cada día.

¿Es acaso este el diario de mi padre?

Pero, si ese fuera el caso, no comprendo que hace en un lugar como este y menos porque tiene escrito disparates como los que acabo de leer pues, obviamente, mi padre es incapaz de haberme mentido todos estos años… Aunque estoy segura que el hombre de la foto es él y, ciertamente el nombre escrito en el diario coincide con el mío pero aún así me niego a creerlo, sea como sea necesito contactarme con mi padre y aclarar toda esta situación.

—De todos los cuartos tuviste que escoger este para entrar —mencionó una voz grave, interrumpiendo bruscamente mis pensamientos.

Cuando me volteé al sonido de aquella voz, me topé con la abrasadora mirada de Demetri y no sólo eso, si no que también me percaté de la presencia de los otros cinco hermanos dentro de la habitación, quienes creaban una especia de semicírculo a mi alrededor, haciendo imposible que corriera hacia la puerta, la cual misteriosamente no había sido abierta en ningún momento.

—Enserio, ¿cómo hiciste para entrar justo aquí, little bitch?

Mi vista se dirigió al más alto de todos los hermanos, quien se encontraba a pocos pasos de mí, contemplándome con una sonrisa burlona que parecía nunca borrarse de su rostro.

—Por favor mantente en tu lugar, eres mi presa —dijo Alec con tono monótono.

—No… No soy la presa de nadie —respondí intentando sonar lo más calmada posible.

—¡Deja de ser tan molesta! —gritó repentinamente Riley mientras estampaba su puño contra el mueble a mis espaldas, haciendo que varios libros cayeran peligrosamente cerca de mí.

—Oh vamos, no de nuevo Riley —se quejó Emmett.

Riley simplemente le ignoró sin despegar ni un segundo su dura mirada de la mía y, fui imposible de mantenerla por mucho tiempo hasta que decidí simplemente mirar al suelo intentando crear un plan de emergencia pero, antes de poder hacerlo, una mano me tomó bruscamente de la barbilla, girando mi cabeza hacia mi derecha para encontrarme muy de cerca con la cara de Edward.

—Esta vez no te vas a volver a escapar—dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

—Creo que también tomaré mi parte —dijo Emmett mientras se posicionaba a mi izquierda.

Sintiéndome atrapada, miré desesperadamente al frente para encontrarme con Alec, quien parecía algo molesto aunque tampoco hacía nada para detener la situación.

De repente sentí que Emmett aparto mi cabello, dejando mi cuello al descubierto. Nerviosamente, me intente apartar pero a mi izquierda sentí una respiración pesada en mi hombro.

—De-deténganse —les pedí desesperadamente mientras miraba aterrada a los demás hermanos —, ¡Por favor deténganse!

Cerré mis ojos bruscamente mientras gritaba que pararan pero la situación no parecía mejorar, incluso podía sentir sus colmillos rozando dolorosamente mi piel hasta que, por milagro, un estruendoso ruido interrumpió la situación.

Todos en la habitación dirigimos la mirada al origen del ruido para encontrarnos con un espejo roto en suelo.

—Perdón, lo dejé caer por accidente —dijo perezosamente Jasper, quien se había apoyado descuidadamente sobre un mueble.

Luego de la interrupción, la habitación se sumió en un completo silencio. No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó pero mi mirada no se podía apartar de él pues extrañamente parecía que había intentado ayudarme. El único, de hecho, que había intentado hacer algo por mi bien en todo el día.

—Sólo hay una cosa que debes comprender en su totalidad —me recalcó Demetri, interrumpiendo aquel casi agradable momento —, y eso es el hecho de que nunca podrás escapar de nosotros.

—Nunca cambias, Demetri —reclamó Riley, nuevamente enfadado —. Simplemente ve al grano y dile que si intenta escapar, está muerta.

Para este momento, mi mente estaba trabajando a mil y, aún así, seguía sin procesar todos los sucesos que habían pasado en las últimas horas.

Y es que, nadie puede realmente culparme de seguir incrédula ante el hecho de estar encerrada en una habitación con seis vampiros que intentan atacarme a la mínima oportunidad, a pesar de que ellos mismos habían establecido que no tenían permitido matarme, sin embargo, recién ahora me entero que ese trato solo aplica, siempre y cuando, no intente escapar, lo cual es exactamente lo que he intentando hacer durante todo este tiempo. Sin mencionar, que cabe la posibilidad de que no sea la hija biológica del que hasta ahora había considerado mi padre.

Incluso ahora, después de todo ese razonamiento, esta situación me parecía aún más descabellada. Sentía como si algo no encajara, un detalle que estaba pasando por alto…

—Oye, tabla —Irritada, me giré hacia la derecha para encontrar al origen de todos mis males —. ¿Estás lista?

De repente, la respiración comenzó a faltarme y, fue recién entonces, cuando comprendí lo que realmente estaba sucediendo; Edward tenía una de sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, el cual estaba apretando fuertemente haciendo que me sea casi imposible respirar.

No comprendía realmente cual era el punto de matarme ahora pero, luego de unos segundos, cuando mi conciencia comenzó a nublarse y sentí que él aflojó de a poco su agarre me di cuenta que no intentaba matarme, simplemente buscaba dejarme inconsciente para que abandonara mis intentos de escapar o resistirme a sus ataques.

Sin embargo, eran tantas las atrocidades que estos sicópatas podían hacer conmigo mientras estaba inconsciente que, mientras todo a mi alrededor se volvía negro, le rogué con mis últimas fuerzas a Dios para que me ayudara.


End file.
